


Remembering (OLD)

by Blizardstar



Series: TazSwap AU (OLD) [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (last two just mentioned), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: The Director remembers and it doesn't go well.EDIT: I have since creating this decided I wanted to make my own separate au from Trainwreckgenerator's. I'm planning to rewrite a lot of these fics to fit my new changed ideas but I didn't want to delete these things I wrote so I'm separating these into a separate series from my new rewritten AU. Go check the other series for the new version!





	Remembering (OLD)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop I accidentally a sad. Again, pretty short but most of these are.

There’s a clatter as the vial the Director was holding smashes on the ground.

Kravitz had given it to her. She didn’t know this man but she did at the same time. She shouldn’t trust him, he’s a Red Robe, Captain Davenport warned her about the other Red Robes, they had made the relics and he’s collecting them again because he can resist and keep them safe. But she _knew_ that there were things, big, important things, that Davenport wasn't telling her. Things that had to do with her handwriting, and his ship, and her _name_. The vial held a liquid that very much resembled Voidfish ichor. This strange man knew about the Voidfish, and he called her by her static name. He promised the answers she wanted so badly. So she downed it before anyone could notice and stop her. She drank the Voidfish's tank water the first time because of how much she had trusted Captain Davenport, and she drinks this one now because of how much she's doubting that trust. So she drinks, and she _remembers._

Davenport turns to her, “Director, please listen, I-” no that’s not her name. Her name is Lucretia. Her name is Lucretia! And _he_ took it from her. He took it from her and he took her- she clutches at her journal bag and takes a step back, not looking away- he took her journals! She wants to run, run to her room and check and see and make sure that they’re all there. That he didn’t _keep_ taking. Check the dates and the numbers and the spines and make certain he hadn’t tampered with them. It would only take half as long as it should cause there was only one copy of each. There should be two. That’s her writing fidget, that’s how he made them forget twice that’s why her writing never felt official enough, there should be two. There should be two, there should be two-

She jerks her head up and looks at Lup, _there should be two._


End file.
